Fuerza de las estrellas
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Haruya aún no entendía por qué le trajo a un lugar como ese, era un puente cualquiera arriba de un río cualquiera.


**Ciao.**

**Este fic se me ocurrió un día y pues es dedicado a una amiga que es fan de ésta pareja. Nallely, esta cosa es tierna, no esperes lemmon, no escribo cosas grotescas como esas. (?) xD **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Fuerza de las estrellas**

Terminó la final de las eliminatorias en Asia, marcador final a favor de Japón en una impecable victoria ganada de manera justa y no había problema con ello. Japón era fuerte... el capitán coreano dijo que ellos harían historia en el mundial y antes de regresar junto con Aphrodi y Suzuno a Corea, Nagumo decidió caminar un rato cerca de Raimon con su viejo amigo Hiroto, quien prácticamente lo arrastró con un _''No te veré en mucho tiempo, paseemos un rato por estos rumbos, me gusta mucho la zona en donde se encuentra la escuela. ¡Se pueden ver muchas estrellas en el cielo por la noche!''_. Inserten la imagen sonriente del delantero de Inazuma Japan mientras jala de la muñeca a un gruñón Nagumo.

Ciertamente se le había olvidado el infantil carácter que Kiyama portaba, desde hace unos años que no pasaban tiempo juntos por una razón: Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Cuando él llegó su amistad con el pelirrojo se iba deteriorando, y lo que disminuía de su amistad Hiroto lo ganaba en hacerse _''la mascota''_ de Midorikawa. Gruñó por lo bajo.

Por eso Nagumo decidió dejar de hablarle y solo se enfocó en trabajar para el equipo de fútbol. Más tarde conoció a Suzuno Fuusuke, quien llenó el vacío que había dejado una relación amistosa perdida.

Sin duda eran como agua y aceite, Kiyama era inteligente, derrochaba alegría y confianza. Suzuno era frívolo, orgulloso y callado, pero al fin y al cabo se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Haruya, nunca lo admitiría pero sin él no era nada.

Aún siendo jalado por Hiroto llegaron a un puente en donde la vista era espectacular, la noche resplandecía como nunca en la Ciudad Inazuma.

Haruya aún no entendía por qué le trajo a un lugar como ese, era un puente cualquiera arriba de un río cualquiera.

Cada vez lo entendía menos.

_Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando y ver las estrellas. -Mencionó a la vez que recargaba sus brazos en el barandal.-

Haruya solo bufó.

_Nunca he entendido por qué te llaman tanto la atención las simples estrellas.

_Son asombrosas... solo mira como brillan. No hay nada que se les compare...

Hiroto miraba como tonto el cielo, si él estaba casado con el fútbol soccer entonces las estrellas serían sus amantes. Tremendo raro.

_En verdad no les veo nada. -Soltó calmado.-

_ ¿No puedes comprender a las estrellas?

_Definitivamente no, que pérdida de tiempo.

_Nagumo, las estrellas... son como tú -Lo miró a los ojos.-, por eso me gustan.

El llamado dio un sobresalto. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿P-Por qué el...?

_Explícate de una buena vez. -Exigió.-

_Eres como una estrella, por que brillas e iluminas cada entorno en el que estás, en este caso... en tus equipos, porque siempre eres parte importante. Y puedo mirarte de lejos. -Sonrió.-

Eso sonaba como un buen cumplido, aunque él ya lo sabía, Nagumo tenía su _''Interno yo''_ muy agrandado. Pero... la forma en que Hiroto le dijo todo eso era diferente.

Tal vez los chicos de Japón ya le estaban haciendo cambiar y se estaba volviendo más sentimental.

_Ya veo... Gracias Hiroto. -Sonríe de lado.-

_No tienes que agradecer.

_Que te vaya bien allá... en el mundo.

_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por ti, por Mido-kun, por Fuusuke también.

Él siempre pensando en todos.

Nagumo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_Nagumo-kun, algún día seré fuerte.

_ ¿Para tratar de vencerme? Si es por eso, ¡Jamás serás mejor que yo! -Le gritó entusiasmado, y lo señaló con el dedo.-

_No es eso a lo que me refiero. -Nagumo baja su mano y se posa de nuevo al lado del otro pelirrojo.-

En eso, Hiroto se acercó de una manera extraña con una sonrisa, a revolverle el peinado a su amigo, quien por el nerviosismo solo se dignó a mirar atónito las acciones del contario y sentir una calidez que no había experimentado antes.

_Algún día seré fuerte y te confesaré lo que siento por ti.

Después de depositarle un beso en la frente al peinado de tulipán, el otro emprendió en marcha, dejando al Delantero de Fire Dragon totalmente estupefacto, sin voz y sin movimiento, solo el sonido del viento que recorría sus hebras rubíes.

¿Qué había sido eso?

_Haruya, deja de romancear y ven a la casa a cenar. -Exclamaba una voz detrás de el, quien lo sacó de su trance.-

_ ¿R-romancear? ¿¡Acaso quieres una paliza!?

_Yo soy quien debería darte un buen golpe en la nuca. Vámonos ya.

_ ¿Acaso estás celoso de Hiroto, Fuusuke? -Insinuó el pelirrojo.-

_Nada de eso. -Negó mientras se tocaba el cabello.-

_Si tú lo dices. -Sonrió de lado.-

Y fue unos años después en el que una noche de invierno, Kiyama Hiroto se atrevió a decirle a Haruya en ese mismo lugar que lo quería desde hace un tiempo.

_''Tardaste mucho''_, respondió.

Un cálido beso y sus manos ya entrelazadas sellarían su nueva vida, juntos.

* * *

_Perdonen cualquier error visible. _

_Gracias por leer!_

**R. **


End file.
